Early Morning Rain
by Latishiante1001
Summary: Lazy mornings were the best for everyone. Lazy mornings when there was rain outside your window were even better.


You woke up slowly to the soothing sound of rain outside your window. You smiled and went to go look out the window but the strong arm around your waist stopped you. The arm tightened at your attempt of moving and a groan came from its owner.

You smiled turning over to face Dean. The movement barely registered and Dean continued to sleep soundly.

You loved these moments. Seeing Dean so calm and relaxed made your heart swell with love for the man that stole your heart the second he looked into your eyes. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and you would give anything to let him sleep like this all the time. Though that wasn't always the case. There were nightmares that came once in awhile but you knew how to soothe him back to sleep. He rarely had them when he slept with you.

Dean snuggled closer to you and tightened his hold on you. He snuggled his face into your neck, unconsciously inhaling your scent.

"Dean. Dean. You awake?" You whispered. Dean's groan gave you his answer. You wanted to lay here with him but you were getting a little restless.

You smirked getting an idea. You slowly pull yourself out of Dean's hold. You move yourself down Dean's body, inching down to your goal. Hooking your fingers into his boxers, you slowly pull them down his hips and legs, tossing them at the bottom of the bed.

You reach your hand up before wrapping your fingers around his length. Moving your head forward, you lick the tip before putting the head into your mouth. Dean hums and unconsciously pushes his hips towards you. You smirk again before pressing your tongue to the underside of his cock, making Dean groan.

Dean slowly awakens, looking down at you. You look up at him through your eyelashes with your Y/E/C eyes, looking as innocent as you could.

"This is now one of my favorite ways to wake up. Ohh." Dean moans as you swirl your tongue around the tip, ending with a push at the underside. "Fuck, Y/N!"

You take as much of him as you can in your mouth, fondling his balls as you do so. Pushing him into his back, you straddle him and start to _really_ suck his cock.

"Oh, Y/N. God, that feels good. Have I ever told you how much I love your mouth? Ah!" Dean groans, struggling to keep his hips still. "So good. Oh fuck."

You look at him, smirking. You pull off for a moment to say, "That's the point," before sinking your mouth onto him again. Knowing he's close, you do everything you know to work him over the edge.

"Y/N. Oh fuck. I'm gonna- Ah!" Dean groans out. You push one of your fingers in your mouth alongside his cock. Once you deem it wet enough, you put it lightly at his hole, circling it.

"Please. Need to come. Alpha, _please._ " Dean whines. Dean cried out as you push the tip of your finger in his hole. You were going to tease him but Dean was having none of that, pushing his hips down, pushing your whole finger in him. You immediately start searching for that sweet spot that shatters Dean into a million pieces.

Dean cries out and his hips lift completely off the bed, almost choking you. _Bingo._

You start to thrust your finger in and out of him, hitting his prostate every other thrust.

"Y/N! Fuck! Alpha please! Need more! Oh god, please! _Alpha!_ " Dean begs, writhing on the bed. You decide to give him what he wants and push another finger in him, making him gasp and moan at the stretch.

"Oh fuck! Y/N! So close! I'm- I'm gonna- Y/N!" Dean practically screams as he comes hard, shooting his load down your throat. You easily swallow it all down, still working your fingers in him across his sweet spot to prolong his pleasure.

Dean starts to whimper from oversensitivity, trying to wiggle away from your fingers and mouth. You slowly slide your fingers from his hole while you lick his cock clean.

You smirk giving his cock one last lick before moving up to kiss him softly. "Morning, Omega."

"Good morning, Alpha. You gonna fuck me now?" Dean asked, ready even after he came so hard he saw stars.

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't know if you deserve it. You came before I told you that you could..." You taunted.

"I'm sorry! Please! I need you. Need your knot. I'm sorry. Please fuck me." Dean begs, almost babbling.

"Are you going to be a good boy for your Alpha?" You ask, trying not to show your desperation.

"Yes! I'll be good. I'll be your good boy." Dean answers.

"One question. Who owns you?" You ask.

"You. You own me. I'm yours, all yours. No one else's. Alpha, please." Dean says, thrusting his now hard cock into your hip.

You growl, " _Mine,_ " before kissing Dean hard, grinding your hard cock against his making you both groan.

"Alpha, please! I need you so bad!" Dean whines, spreading his legs.

"Shh. Be quiet, my Omega. I'll give you what you need. But I want you to scream my name when you come, okay?" You tell him, putting your cock into position.

"Okay! I will! I promise! Alpha pl- Oh fuck!" Dean cries out as you thrust your hips hard, entering him in one thrust. Dean moans at the burn, pain turning into pleasure quickly.

"You're mine." You growl, putting Dean's legs on your shoulders before thrusting in hard almost bending Dean in half.

"Fuck! All yours, Alpha!" Dean cries out, taking every single hard, quick thrust.

Setting a fast, hard pace, you pound Dean into the mattress. No matter how hard he tries, Dean can't stop the cries, moans, groans, or whines coming out of his mouth, and you wouldn't have that.

"Don't do that. Wanna hear you. Let go." You order. Dean lets himself go, becoming even more vocal. You moan, the sounds he makes being music to your ears. You were glad that Sam's room was down the hall with Dean being this vocal.

"Alpha! Need to...fuck...come. Please! Make me come!" Dean begs, gripping the sheets.

"No. You won't come until I tell you that you can. Got it?" You tell him.

"Yes! Fuck!" Dean answers, not wanting to wait but wanting to be good overcomes that.

You shift your hips, making Dean cry out as you start to pound directly into his prostate. You slow your thrusts to start grinding into him, making even longer contact with his sweet spot.

"Y/N! I can't- I won't be able to stop myself from coming if you keep doing that! Alpha _please!_ " Dean sobs, tears of pleasure pooling in his eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm close then isn't it." You tease, feeling that familiar pressure in your stomach and your knot growing. "You wanna come?"

"Yes! Please!"

You put your lips next to his ear and growl, "Come."

Dean squeezes his eyes shut as he screams your name loud enough that Sam probably heard him as he comes, the tears in his eyes falling. You were going to fuck him through his orgasm but the feeling of his walls tightening around your cock, the look of pure pleasure, and the sounds he was making shattered those plans. You groaned Dean's name as you shoved your knot in Dean and came, shooting loads of come into your Omega. Dean cried out, having a mini orgasm.

You gently lifted Dean's legs off your shoulders and laid them down, knowing that they were probably sore. You laid yourself down on Dean's chest with your face in his neck, scenting him.

"Sleep, my Omega. Get some rest. I love you." You whisper.

"I love you too, Alpha." Dean whispered back, turning his head to kiss you before falling asleep with you following him into sleep to the sound you woke up to, early morning rain.


End file.
